A Broken Moment
by TripleC Squared
Summary: In a crutial moment, in which Zidane needs help the most, who will be the one to offer it to him? And will the future change for the better.....or the worse?
1. Into the Castle of Lost Souls

Kuja Garland stared scornfully over the frozen landscape that was Terra, grunting slightly. "I can't believe I returned to this place, but...Soon, Soon the power will be mine alone," he whispered, and then paused, his senses picking up something......almost familiar.

With a frown he started for Bran Bal, careful not to let any of the Genomes see him, lest they report it to his dear little sister, Mikato, who'd report him to Garland.

Somehow, it failed to surprise him to find his senses leading him to Pandemonium.

He was silent for a moment, studying the entrance. He had no good memories of this place, and no real inclination to return. '_I don't OWE anyone anything, there's no reason to go inside,' _he told himself. With that thought to comfort him, he started to turn away.

An abrupt, almost pleading sensation ran from the base of his neck to the tip of his tail, nearly knocking him over, ending all internal argument. He swallowed once, and stepped through the gates of hell.

The halls of Garland's haunted castle had changed little from what he remembered, still filled with an overwhelming sense of wrongness, somehow tripled by what was reaching for him, still that disturbing sensation of being watched by the many sleeping souls, still the same rainbow color scheme, that looked like some toddler had gone crazy with an artists pallet, and perfumed with an ugly, sulfuric smell.

He was forced to avoid contact with a few of Zidane's little friends as they searched for something. He dearly hoped they did not seek the same entity, though he had to applaud their courage for coming down here.

The gates opened in front of him, then snapped closed with a clang, he was close enough now to pick up more concrete emotions. Pain, confusion, horror, the overwhelming sense of anger and unjustness poured into his mind.

He was not altogether surprised when he found his little brother; strapped to the chair he remembered oh-so-well from 12 years ago, when Garland had tried to wipe his memory and personality away.

A strange, uncertain feeling welled in his chest as he stopped a few feet shy of the chair._ Empathy, Understanding. _His mind identified.

He long ago convinced himself that he wasn't made to feel. '_Oh, Zidane'…_ He thought '_What has he done?' _

Thought become action before he could even consider the ramifications, and in a move that would haunt him for years to come, Kuja Garland stepped forward and flicked off the machine, taking the battered body into his arms.

Glazed blue eyes opened and stared at him.

Kuja held him breath, fearing….rejection?

A soft whimper left Zidane's throat, tears filtering over the blue orbs, he sniffed softly, then buried his face in Kuja's stomach, clinging to him like a drowning man clings to a life preserver.

His shell, one that had taken 12 careful years of forbidding himself to feel, crumbled into a million tiny pieces.

He made a soft sound, half torn between surprise and an attempt to comfort the distraught child.

Sobbing softly, still clinging, the battered Gnome tried to explain mentally what had happened, but he might as well have been speaking a different language for all the sense he was making.

He made another soft sound, stroking Zidane's hair softly. "Sh….It will be alright…Sh…I won't let him hurt you…" Kuja whispered, rocking slowly back and forth.

The grate he had passed through was thrown open with a resounding crash, admitting the small summoner and a black mage.

Zidane flinched against his chest, clearly terrified.

Kuja lifted his head to glare at the new arrivals, mentally crooning.

The little summoner gasped, flinching back a step before she railed her courage. "You get away from Zidane right now you…..you!!"

Kuja glanced down at the child cradled in his arms, feeling through the inexplicable link that Zidane did not wish to be around the small summoner, or any of his other friends. A soft plea entered his mind.

Kuja made another comforting sound, gaining a weird look from the strangely alert Black Mage.

(Away, Away, away!) Zidane battered mind chanted almost prayerfully.

"It appears Zidane does not wish for your comforting advances, you will be the first I will inform when he decides he does," Kuja said, unable to keep the slight sneer out of his tone, as he stood, the still drastically weakened boy in his arms.

"What did you do to him?!?!?" The summoner demanded, hopping up and down. "You better not have-"

"I did nothing to him," Kuja cut her off icily. "Garland is responsible for his current condition; I have only come to his aid."

The little summoner had no time to gather her thoughts to shout anything else, because the Weapons Dealer and Zidane had vanished without a trace.

Kuja watched him sleep, his arms crossed a crossed his chest with his tail twitching slowly back and forth. "What is it about you that opens Pandora's box so easily?" he mused aloud.

Zidane shifted in his sleep, knocking one of the pillows holding him in place askew.

Kuja rose, tucking it back without a thought, and then frowned at his hands like they betrayed him. "What am I doing?" He whispered, squeezing his hands into fists. "Where did all my hate go? What happened to me?" he looked at the sleep child. "What did you do?"

Zidane woke a few days later from an uneasy sleep, unable to understand the smoothly arching ceiling above him or the soft, heavy blankets wrapped around him. He tried to turn his head, but found it wedged in between two pillows to keep him from rolling off the bed. He grunted softly, feeling weak, helpless and disoriented.

"You're awake, good," a voice said to his right, and then Kuja's face loomed over his.

For a moment, he panicked.

As though understanding his dilemma, Kuja froze, looking at him with a wry expression on his face.

"You saved me.....In Pandemonium," Zidane said weakly, after a moment.

"That's right." Kuja replied, with a small nod.

"Why...?" Zidane asked in a choked voice.

"You nearly turned my head inside out bringing me there," Kuja replied flippantly, rising. "You're very persistent, especially for someone who was having his mind wiped by Garland at the time."

"How did you..." Zidane began.

"Know you talked to Garland? Well, besides being strapped to a chair in his castle, and guessing from the state of emotional shock your mind was in when I got to you, you talk in your sleep." Kuja finally looked directly at him, offering a slim smile.

"Garland said you hated me, that's why you dumped me on Gaia......." Zidane said softly, turning his eyes away.

Kuja leaned back a little, seeming thoughtful. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure what I was feeling 12 years ago," he said honestly "I was upset, yes, that Garland wanted to replace me, but that was also after I had my experience with that thing he had you hooked up to, so my emotional and mental state wasn't the best, I for you," he said, with the air of someone trying to figure out an emotion. "I did not want you to be in danger, it was easier, I suppose, to allow him to assume I hated you and got rid of you so as to keep my position."

Zidane blinked, having not expected this depth of emotion from his one-time enemy. "You were trying to protect me?"

"I suppose you could call it that," Kuja said, screwing his face up. "I hardly know what I was thinking when I stole you from the lab…just that I needed to leave….and for some reason couldn't bring myself to leave you behind."

"Why DID you leave me?" he asked softly, gripping the blankets in his hands.

"Zidane, you were only a year old when I stole you away from Garland and left Terra. I didn't know the first things about babies or how to take care of them," Kuja said, frustration entering his tone. "And I was hardly mentally stable at the time as it was."

"Why don't I remember anything from Terra?" Zidane asked in a quiet voice.

"You were just a year old, Zidane. You could hardly be expected to remember something like that, besides, I'm sure you found much more entertaining things to fill your head with."

Zidane sighed and rubbed the blanket between his fingers. "Where are we?" He asked after a long moment of silence between them.

"We're back on Gaia, in Desert Palace, you've been asleep for the past four days." Kuja told him, standing and pouring a glass of water before returning to the bed. "Here."

Zidane gratefully accepted the glass, sipping the water so as not to overwhelm his parched throat. "Has anything happened while we've been here?" He asked, once his thirst was sated.

"Not here, and not on Terra, as far as I can tell," Kuja answered, sitting back down and crossing his arms, surveying Zidane with a critical eye. "How do you feel?"

Zidane winced, quickly looking away.

"Look, Zidane, its better if you talk to me, as much as we both detest the idea, I'm all you have right now," Kuja said, frowning slightly.

"My head hurts and I'm confused." Zidane finally stated truthfully, looking at his…. Brother? Friend? Enemy? He was somehow no longer sure where he stood with Kuja. "I'm not sure why you're helping me or if I even deserve help. I don't know who I am or where I belong. Nothing makes sense anymore."

"You are still who you were before. What Garland told you can never change that, Zidane," Kuja replied, eyes softening for the briefest moment.

Zidane swore he must have imagined it.


	2. Blood is thicker

Time elapsed, 2 months

The cool night air teased his cheeks. The feeling soothed his soul after two months of emotional upheaval. The air tasted of sand and the flowers in the protected gardens beneath him, he knew, if he opened his eyes, the night sky would spread like an unbroken quilt of bright stars above him. He felt peaceful…..and content, for the first time in a long time. _'All that time, I thought the shell was for my protection….and yet it always left me feeling so alone,'_ he thought.

His ears twitched, shaking him out of his thoughts, a small smile appeared on his lips. "You know, you can't walk quietly to save your life," he informed the person who'd be trying to sneak up on him.

"You cheat," The person complained, plopping down next to him with a huff.

"Admit it, Zidane, I'm just better then you are," Kuja said with a chuckle, opening his eyes to glance at his younger brother. There was still a slight tension between them, one only they would notice, but they otherwise were relaxed in each other's presence.

"Never," Zidane replied with a shake of his head, pretending to be insulted by the very thought, but his smile kept the pose from being very effective.

For a moment, the brothers remained on the roof in companionable silence, one sitting, the other lying down, and both watching the stars.

"What do you think is happening up there?" Zidane asked, looking at the sky.

Kuja shrugged, not really caring. Though there was a glimmer in his heart that he might call affection for his brother, he felt nothing but disdain for his friends.

Zidane rubbed his shoulder, the tip of his tail twitching uncertainly. "I'm just worried about them," he admitted. "I don't want think of what Garland might have done to them."

Kuja snorted softly. "He won't kill them, if that's what you're worried about. The two girls are far too useful to him," he commented, studying the stars and wishing for a different topic. His heart tugged in his chest, in an emotion he was having trouble pinning down. Guilt perhaps or maybe jealousy that Zidane was worried about his friends, or perhaps fear that if Zidane went back to them he'd forget about him.

Zidane changed the subject, perhaps sensing his brother's dislike for the current one, or wanting to escape it himself. "I wonder what the stars think," he murmured.

Kuja snorted again, this time in amusement. "Stars don't think, they're just balls of gas," he retorted.

Zidane gasped "You never told me you were a star!" he exclaimed.

Kuja growled, kicking out.

Zidane yelped, sliding a bit down the roof to nurse his injured leg. "Well, they're pretty, anyway, whatever they are,"

Kuja grunted softly in agreement, deciding it would take too much effort to pursue.

The silence once again fell on the roof, comfortable and warm.

"Kuja....Do you ever think about how things could have been?" Zidane asked, breaking the silence, his tone wistful.

Kuja turned his head to look at the younger boy, studying his face. "All the time," he answered after a moment, which wasn't what he had meant to say at all.

"Me too....Sometimes....sometimes I wish they were," Zidane stated his voice somewhat dreamy.

"What, living in the same house, getting into fights over who's turn it is to take out the trash?" Kuja asked with a slow smile.

"No, not like that," Zidane answered with a chuckle. "But, other things.....Like having a normal family."

"Normality is over rated; we'd tire of it before too long," Kuja replied. "Oh, I wish things were different, granted that, but not too different, or we might not exist."

"That's true. But it would have been nice, to have a mom and a dad like everyone else," Zidane said, tilting his head to look at his brother.

"No one trying to kill you, not being forced to kill anyone else," Kuja agreed, the words again slipping past his lips before he had time to consider them.

"Yeah, it'd be nice if things were life that," Zidane agreed, half closing his eyes.

Kuja swatted at him "Quit being so serious, you'll hurt yourself," he commanded.

Zidane rolled to the side to avoid the swat, laughing.

Kuja found himself smiling in responded, his soul lightening considerably. "You're such a weirdo......." he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, and you're the utter example of normal sanity," Zidane returned, his tone changing to mocking. "'Yes, I am the prettiest boy you ever did see. I'm so-'" his parody was thrown off by another attempted swat, causing both brothers to laugh.

"Better be careful, at this rate you may end up rolling off the roof, and then what shall I do? I'll have to nurse you back to health with two broken legs and an injured pride."

"Oh, hush," Zidane returned with a pretend pout.

"You're impossible," Kuja sighed, shaking his head in mock annoyance.

Time elapsed, 2 months, 3 weeks

The airship responded gracefully to his commands, skimming easily over the surface of Terra.

"What are all those towers?" Zidane asked, leaning over his brother's shoulder.

"Souls, or at least that's what they're supposed to be anyway." Kuja replied. "'the sleeping souls of the Terrans, awaiting a vessel to awaken in'," he quoted softly.

"That's what Garland created the Gnomes for, isn't it?" Zidane asked softly.

"And us, to prepare the way for him," Kuja agreed, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Until he tired of us, anyhow."

Zidane glanced at his brother, worry reflecting in his features. "We can go back, if you want," he offered, concern laced in his voice.

"No, Garland can't continue like this, or there will be nothing left for either of us," Kuja answered, shaking his head.

"But you don't like it here…" Zidane muttered.

"I grew up here," Kuja returned. "I think I can handle it for a few hours at least."

Zidane shook his head. "Alright, Kuja, if you say so."

"We'll set down in Bran Bal, that's as good a place as any to start, Mikato may aid us, if she feels like it. It depends on her mood, really, how this will end," Kuja said, changing the subject.

"She's...our sister?" Zidane asked, trying the words out.

Kuja laughed humorlessly. "I guess you could call her that, she's got a soul, that much I can confirm, so she's like us, she's just seriously lacking in the personality department," he answered.

"Oh boy, I'm not sure if I WANT to know what that means," Zidane commented with a smile.

"You'll meet her soon enough, she's a case, I promise you that you've NEVER met anyone like her before," Kuja said, a smile trying to form on his lips. "Your friends may be there, so be prepared, the last thing they saw of you was you being 'Abducted' by the 'Dark Warlock', they might even assume you're dead."

"Oh great, thanks, Kuja, that just made my day," Zidane answered, plopping into the second chair. "When they find out I'm NOT dead, they'll kill me."

"You sarcasm is heavy, little brother," Kuja said, sparing a glance for him.

"Thanks, I'm glad you could point that out for me," Zidane said with a sigh.

"Cheer up; they may have gone back to Gaia already," Kuja said, flipping a switch.

"No, they won't go back, not till everything they came to do is done," Zidane said softly, after a moment of thought. "And we would know if Garland was dead."

Kuja was silent for a long moment before he nodded. "We should, I've always been able to track him, we should know if he died," he whispered, hands gripping the controls a little tighter.

"Well good, I wouldn't want to come here for no reason," Zidane muttered, almost unbearable.

Kuja felt a smile form on his lips. "What, not even for your friends?" He asked.

Zidane paused, and then shook his head. "I'd rather stay with you," he answered. "We're brothers, after all."

Kuja felt some undetermined emotion grip his heart, and when he moved to speak, found a suspicious lump in his throat. And were those tears in his eyes? No, never, it couldn't be. Those words, in their simple honesty, seemed to mean more to him then everything else he had ever attempted to accomplish. "Thank you, Zidane," he murmured, so softly he could barely hear himself.

Zidane, apparently, didn't even realize the impact of those words on his brother, as he had leaned forward to look out the view port "What is that?" he suddenly breathed, causing Kuja to look as well.

"What the - Shit, it looks like he brought Pandemonium to the surface!" Kuja shouted, his eyes losing the soft look they had held moment before. "Hold on, Zidane!"

Zidane leaned back, desperately grasping the seat as the ship began to shudder as though it would simply fall apart.

T.B.C


	3. Being the Brother of my friend dosen't m...

"Are we alive?" Zidane asked slowly.

Kuja pried his eyes open, staring at the dirt covering the front portal. "I think so..." He replied shakily, climbing to his feet after un belting himself.

"We're on Terra, right? What happened to rip us down like that?" Zidane asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"I think...maybe.....Garland did it, maybe he was afraid we'd attacked his fortress...." Kuja replied, slowing his rapid thoughts.

"We weren't going to ram it....I don't think.." Zidane intoned slowly.

"I Wasn't planning on ramming it. I'd just barely seen it when we went down." Kuja shook his head, turning to face his brother. "We should probably go down and check, We're near bran bal, if not in the middle of it."

Zidane paused "I hope we didn't land on anyone." He commented.

"Most of the would keep walking anyhow." Kuja joked.

Zidane gave a small smile. "Why, because no one told them to hurt?" He asked.

"Pretty much, I used to kick them when I was a kid to try to get a reaction. They'd fall on their faces, then get up and keep walking, bleeding or no." Kuja confided, a smile on his face.

"Sounds dull." Zidane commented, following him.

"Far too dull, little brother, far too dull." He agreed, pushing a button to lower the side ramp and starting down. He stopped abruptly when he came face to face with a spear. "Well, hello...."

"You little freak..." The Bermiciean snarled. "What have you done with Zidane?! Where is he?!"

Kuja arched an eyebrow, wiggling his fingers slightly to make sure Zidane stayed back. He didn't want his brother to be harmed, after all. "And what makes you think I did anything to him at all...Freya, wasn't it?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and taking in the rest of the party glaring at him.

"You took him away!! Vivi and I SAW you take him away!!! If you hurt him!!!!" The little summoner was hopping up and down in rage.

"Where is he?" The Princess demanded, starting to step forward only to be stopped by the over weight knight.

"Who ever do you mean, Princess?" He asked, tilting his head and feigning ignorance. He could just see Zidane out of the corner of his eyes, but knew his brother wouldn't come unless he felt that he, Kuja, was in danger. Kuja found himself kind of glad at that, he wasn't sure if Zidane was ready to face his friends yet.

"You KNOW who, Dammit!" The princess snarled, tears welling up in her eyes as she stormed around the knight. "What did you do to Zidane?!?!"

(Kuja....Don't lay it on too thick.) Zidane's voice was soft and uncertain in his mind.

Kuja inclined his head ever so slightly to show that he'd heard. "Oh, yes. Him." He crossed his arms, what to say, what to say? He didn't feel right calling Zidane names, not here and now.

"Yes, Him!" Eiko spat. "Where is he, you silver haired freak?! What'd you do with him?!"

Kuja kept himself from making a face by pure strength of will. He could tell from the implications in Eiko's tone what she THOUGHT he'd done with Zidane, and the images that came to mind were none too appealing.

Zidane vanished from his line of sight for a few moments, probably to a curve where they couldn't hear his laughter.

(Har, Har, Was I THAT Bad?) He asked, ignoring the peals of laughter that were making his mind vibrate.

(Well...not THAT bad, but I can see why she might think something like that.) Zidane replied, muffled laughter evident in his mental tone.

(Thank you, I feel so much better. That's just....disturbing, Zidane......) He muttered, then focused on the group. "I do NOT Swim on that side of the pool, THANK YOU." He retorted to the small summoner, managing to look quite a bit affronted and insulted. "And even if I DID, which I DON'T, the incest part would really turn anything between us off."

He was treated to another round of Zidane's mental laughter.

(Don't kill the ship.) He intoned mildly, unable to keep his lips from twitching.

The princess voiced what all of the group were thinking. "What?" She asked confusion replacing anger.

Kuja slapped his forehead. Hard. "I am going to bury this one right here and now, Zidane and I are BROTHERS, I think of him AS a Brother and NOTHING else, except for the occasional 'Pain in the Ass' Reference." He snapped, trailing off a bit to the end.

(I love you too....) Zidane said, chuckling.

(You'd better, this has not been the best day of my life.) Kuja retorted.

(Is this one of those 'Pain in the Ass' days?) Zidane joked.

(YES! This day fits into that category perfectly!) Kuja cried in response. (Thank you, I needed something for that!)

The group took a few moments to process this, all paling when it clicked.

"Brothers?!" The Knight demanded. "How?!"

Kuja affected a board tone, rolling his eyes. "Do I have to explain the Birds and the Bees to you, Rusty?" He asked, sweetening his tone.

"There's no WAY you and Zidane are brothers, you look nothing alike and he's SOOO much nicer then you!!!" Ekio stamped her foot on the group, glaring at him.

(I didn't know being brothers meant we had to share personalities.......) Zidane commented.

(Heh, Neither did I.........) Kuja replied, looking at the little summoner. "And how do you deduce that, little one?" He asked mildly

"You just can't be, Zidane's too nice and you're too mean!!" Ekio shouted.

"Ekio." Dagger scolded, trying her best to be diplomatic. "Ok, so let's say you took Zidane out of the goodness of your heart and were trying to protect him....." She began.

"That's pretty much how it happened, although I don't remember feeling the warm and fuzzy feeling that supposed to be connected to selfless sacrifice that everyone seems so fond of." Kuja kept a sweet smile on his face, though his words dripped with sarcasm.

Zidane snorted.

Dagger looked like she wanted to tear him to pieces with her bear hands. "Assuming that this IS what happened, where is he now?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even.

(Points to the princess, for being the only one not to attempt a swing at me. And TRYING her best to be diplomatic.) Kuja chuckled mentally.

(Vivi didn't take a swing at you.) Zidane pointed out, amused.

(Good point, geeze, he's too quite....I almost forget he was there.) He turned his attention back to the princess. "Now, here's a question for YOU, little princess. Why ever would I want to tell you that?" He asked, acid in his tone.

(Getting fed up with twenty questions?) Zidane guessed.

(More then you know.)

Dagger's fists clinched at her sides, her eyes glinting. "Kuja, so help me I will kill you if you don't tell me." She snarled.

Kuja smirked. "And if you kill me you'll never know." He returned, crossing his arms. "Seems you have a problem."

Freya looked like she was ready to gut him, finding Zidane or no. "Warlock....." She growled.

Kuja made a slight face at her and stepped out of slashing range. (You hang out with strange people...) He muttered.

(And your friends are the epitomes of sanity......) Zidane returned, grinning impishly.

(Scamp.) Kuja snapped playfully.

(Can't prove it.....) Zidane joked.

(Can so, nothing but a dirty little street rat, scamp.) Kuja replied. (I should beat you up.)

(You'd have to catch me first.) Zidane replied.

(Like that wouldn't be hard.) Kuja retorted.

(Yeah, if you were half as fast as me, face it Kuja, you couldn't catch me if I cut off my legs and was crawling!) Zidane crowed.

Kuja scowled. (We'll see about that.......) He muttered darkly.

"KUJA!!!" Dagger shouted, breaking through the mental argument.

All of Zidane's friends were giving him strange looks.

Kuja winced. (See what you did!)

(Me! You were talking to me first!) Zidane protested.

"I was...uh.. Being paged....." Kuja said by way of explanation, feeling a blush rise to his ears. Shit, he hadn't spaced like that in years, Zidane was a bad influence.

Dagger frowned at him, her eyes slitting slightly. "Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Nobody." Kuja answered, trying to keep his face from twitching.

(I feel unloved….) Zidane complained.

(Hush!) He snapped.

A sharp jab at him with the spear reminded him that the princess wasn't the only person he had to worry about. "That's my chest!" He complained, frowning at the rat-woman.

"I'd gladly gut you if we didn't need information." She snarled in response.

(You want me to come down?) Zidane sounded worried now.

Kuja cursed to himself. (I'm not sure, stay put for the moment.)  
  
"Kuja, pay attention!" Dagger commanded.

Kuja sighed. "Will you let me go if I tell you Zidane is fine?" He complained.

The rat-woman scowled at him.

"I guess that's a no then…Will you let me go if Zidane tells you he's fine?" He asked, looking at the Princess. He really didn't want to Ultima them into oblivion, it would take too much energy, would probably be messy, and Zidane wouldn't be too happy with him.

"Zidane's here?!"  
  
"Zidane's been here, and Zidane isn't too happy you're holding his brother at spear point." Zidane commented, leaning easily in the door way.

"Zidane!" The shout was given voice by almost every member of the party.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Kuja muttered.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Zidane retorted. "Sides, it was either that or watch them kill you."   
  
"Good point, But you still didn't listen to me." Kuja shook his head. "And here I thought you'd make the perfect minion." A sigh.

"Right, how about like…NO?" Zidane asked, laughing.

A deeper sigh. "Worth a try!" He lamented, ignoring the weird looks they were getting.

Zidane turned back to his friends, his grin hitching slightly for a moment before returning full force. "Hi, Guys!"  
  
T.B.C.

A/N: Well, a few things limited my time, I no longer have net at my house because our main computer died and the back ups space bar doesn't work! They need to have a back up space bar, I tell you what! That and I recently discovered Harry Potter…..Much to my embarrassment, I thoroughly enjoyed it. sigh Ah well, I've been converted. It's life. Very mad at J.K.R. for killing my fav char. Scowl Please review!!!!!


	4. Trust

Sometime Later

"So Garland has been our enemy…" the princess mused, resting her hands on her knees.

"Garland started this whole mess," Kuja input helpfully, studying the group with veiled eyes.

"That sounds far too convenient," the knight growled.

"Be that as it may, everything I have told you is true," Kuja murmured, glancing at his brother.

Zidane nodded. "I trust Kuja, Steiner, you should too," he said, glaring at the knight.

Kuja ducked his head to hide a smile, feeling the strange warmth once more rise in his heart. (A trusting bunch, aren't they?)

Zidane snorted softly, his eyes twinkling (Only slightly.)

(Hum….Does the Knight eat man flesh? He's looking at me rather dangerously…)

Zidane garnered some weird looks from his friends when he started laughing, bowing his head to attempt to muffle the chuckles. (KUJA!!!)

He tilted his head, looking innocent.

"Zidane?" the princess queried, looking worried.

Zidane shook his head. "Sorry…I had…a funny thought."

Kuja choked when Zidane roughly shoved an image of his body roasting on a spit with an apple in his mouth back at him.

The group didn't even look slightly amused by his muffled laughter.

The two brothers glared at each other for a moment, then nodded. (Truce)

Zidane grinned evilly after a moment had passed. (And no, he doesn't eat man flesh. Not that **_you'd_** have to worry, anyhow.)

Kuja fumed silently, plotting revenge. 'How does he always manage to win? It's not fair! I'm older and smarter and cuter than he is!'

(Keep telling yourself that, Kuja….) Zidane retorted.

Kuja felt his cheeks heat and swore venomously. (This is your fault entirely, you know! I was never this off kilter to you fell back into my life!)

Zidane was silent for several heartbeats, making Kuja wonder if he'd hurt his feelings. 'Guilt is not an emotion I am supposed to be able to feel, it's not in my programming….' he muttered to himself.

_Neither is love,_ his conscious whispered.

He bit his lip.

(I'm sorry.) Zidane finally offered.

Kuja wordlessly reached out and rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, hoping the younger could understand the words he wasn't prepared to speak aloud yet.

Eiko coughed rather pointedly, glaring at him.

Kuja left his hand on his younger brother's arm for several seconds longer, and then withdrew it, crossing his arms underneath his head.

Zidane shifted, resting his chin on his arms and watching the group.

The Princess smiled at him, trying to drawl him into the conversation.

Zidane spoke a few times, but mostly stayed out of the debate, staring into the fire

'He feels like an outside….because of me….' Kuja felt that strange guilt wiggle into his heart again. 'I took him away from his friends….'

Zidane twitched his tail, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"Zidane? Are you sure you're alright?" the princess asked gently, moving to sit next to him.

For a moment Kuja watched them, feeling another unnamed emotion crop up in his heart 'Does he love her? I know she loves him. If I hadn't taken him away, what would have happened between them?'

Of all the things Garland had taught his pet, he had never bothered to teach him emotion.

And that was perhaps the saddest thing of all.

A week later

Kuja walked, a silver shadow of the loud and energetic group. He let his eyes drink in the sights, sounds and smells of the Black Mage village, feeling a tad overwhelmed. 'I made these…people?'

Zidane paused, looking back at him and cocking an eyebrow.

He smiled a bit to reassure the younger one.

Zidane didn't look convinced.

(I'm fine…It's just a bit of a…shock…)

Zidane seemed to consider this, nodding a bit. (I can imagine.) His brother hesitated in the next thought. (Do you know about the limited lifespan?)

He blinked, and then nodded. (Of course. Why-Oh.) He looked around again. (Poor mages….I'll see what I can do.)

(Thank you, Kuja.) Zidane didn't move for a moment, smiling at him.

(Dope, you're friends are going to think you're insane if you keep standing there like that.)

(They already think I'm insane.) Zidane dismissed. (Are you sure you're alright, Kuja?)

(I'll be fine, just let me adjust my thinking.) He assured, looking around again.

(Don't get lost.) Zidane advised. (And don't take anything they say to heart…they're rather innocent...)

(I promise I won't Ultima them away, Mother.) He replied sarcastically.

Zidane laughed, touching his mind in a brief 'embrace' before continuing.

The Knight and the Rat Woman glared at him.

Slowly, he counted to ten, and then counted backwards in Terrain, then, just for kicks, attempted count in Burmecian. 'Zidane's friends, do not kill.' Swiftly changing tactics, he gave them a sunny smile, walking past them into the village.

Sometimes, it was good to be an insane Warlock…

The cemetery was a solemn affair, even the wind stilled as it passed through the trees, several Black Mages stood around the graves, speaking to their friends. (They just 'stopped' huh…) He rested a hand to his chin, pretending he didn't notice Vivi, who'd snuck up beside him to observe. (Stopped working….But Vivi hasn't….why?) He studied the young Black Mage out of the corner of his eye. (Maybe the stopping has something to do with the quickness of their creation….)

Vivi cleared his throat softly, nervously grasping the brim of his hat when Kuja looked at him. "Mr. Kuja…Sir….can you help them?"

Kuja felt a smile tug at his lips, but held it, knowing it would scare the little mage. "The truth is, Vivi, I'm not really sure what's wrong with them. I hardly remember what went into their creation," he admitted. "Do you have any ideas?"

The little mage paled several shades "M….m….me?" he squeaked.

"You defy the mold," Now Kuja did smile, if faintly. "I thought you might have some clue."

"M…mm….ay…be the….uh…mist…weakens…their hearts?" Vivi suggested, fidgeting.

Kuja nodded thoughtfully. "Or perhaps the absence of the Mist," he murmured, studying the mages standing around them. 'They are conscious, and can die…in a way…They have a sense of self.' He cringed. He'd never meant for them to have a sense of self. 'Am I any better than Garland, really?'

(Always.) Zidane asserted.

His heart warmed, and some of the tension left his shoulders. "Well, Vivi, I suppose the only way to fix it is to try to figure out what is wrong."

"You….Want me to help?" Vivi asked, twisting his hat again.

Kuja lowered himself to one knee. "If you don't mind?"

Vivi blinked at him, giving a small shudder. "I…think I'd like that…" he agreed softly.

4 months later

It started simply enough, four months after Garland's demise.

At the world's most innocent meal: Breakfast. Very few feuds take place over breakfast, the majority of the time people are simply still half asleep, and therefore not interested in starting conflict before they've gotten a bit of caffeine and substances into their poor, deprived bodies. Who knew sleep was exhausting?

For Kuja, Breakfast had become an enjoyable time to chase his family out of bed, talk with the two Summoners, and compare notes with the Pluto Knights about Steiner's early retirement plan, all and all, an enjoyable time. Or at least the Mage thought so.

Others, who were not morning birds, had come to detest Kuja's unrelenting awakens in the ungodly hours before noon.

The brothers had remained close, which was something Kuja had come to enjoy, and had added a third to the strange, wonderful, terrifying link they shared. (Mikky-o-to…..)

Their younger sister was one of these poor, suffering souls.

Unfortunately, she couldn't even take advantage of being half a continent away. 

(Kuja, I swear to all the stars in the heavens if you call me that ABSURED nickname one more time I will rip your tail off!)

Kuja chuckled (Is that any way to say 'good morning' to your beloved older brother, Mikky?)

('Beloved'?! Be-something, and it doesn't mean love!) Mikato growled viciously.

(Someone obviously isn't a morning person….) Kuja laminated, giving a polite good morning to the princess.

(Damn you, Kuja! The sun is even up yet in my part of the world!)

(Good Morning, Mikato.) Zidane piped in, greeting the Princess and his older brother (Is Kuja tormenting you again?)

(I'm just trying to get her to release those suppressed emotions, Dear Brother mine.) Kuja protested.

(Good morning, Zidane.) Mikato replied. (He is, of course, he keeps…forgetting…that we're in different time zones…)

Kuja grinned, winking at Eiko slyly.

The little summoner smiled at him, rolling her eyes a bit.

The princess didn't smile, which threw him for a moment, making him look closer.

'She looks, Troubled……'

Making a mental note to ask later, he sat down, not prepared to call her about it at the breakfast table.

"Freya and Amarant will be visiting," Eiko commented, swinging her legs.

Kuja groaned.

The rest of the table chuckled.

"Poor, Poor Kuja….." Zidane said slowly, shaking his head.

(HA! Serves you right!) Was Mikato's input. (Maybe you won't be so inclined to get me out of bed this early after Freya kicks your ass into next week.)

Kuja just groaned again.

(Cheer up, Kuja, it won't be that bad.)

(She hates me; she's going to KILL me!!!! She's threatened to maim me half a dozen times and all you can say is 'It won't be that bad?')

(I could be worse….)

(Oh? How exactly?)

Zidane coughed, looking thoughtful. (Quinoa could be coming with her.)

With absolutely no resistance, the most powerful Dark Mage in the world, Angel of Death the First, and all around nice guy, Kuja Garland allowed his head to strike the table.

Stifling, absolutely stifling.

A week, an entire week of walking around on Egg-shells, trying not to make the Rat-woman go psycho on him.

Who knew that being good was so exhausting?

The silver-haired mage trailed his bare feet through the water, looking thoughtful.

"You look too serious, Kuja," Zidane plopped next to him, kicking off his sandals and dipping his feet in the water.

For long moments, the two brothers contemplated the ripples spreading a crossed the surface of the lake.

Then Zidane splashed him.

Kuja's mouth dropped open in shock.

Zidane snickered softly.

And then had the nerve to splash him again!

That was it; a Gnome could only stand for so much. Kuja attacked.

The two brothers, caught up in their roughhousing, failed to notice that someone was watching them.

And that the person had been waiting for such a betrayal.

Kuja managed to pin his brother down again, growling in mock fury and preparing to scold.

He was startled out of his good humor by a sharp pain in his side.

Turning to see what had caused this made the pain sharper, and wide silver eyes came to rest on the Bermican.

Her spear was buried in his side.

"I told them you would betray," she spat, twisting the weapon.

Kuja gagged, eyes rolling back into his head as spots flashed in front of his eyes.

He could hear and feel the spear grate between two of his rips as it turned.

(Kuja?! KUAJ?!??!) Mikato's panicked shrike roused his mind.

('M ok…..)

"Freya?!? What the hell are you doing?!?!?" Zidane was on his feet, startled and angry. "Kuja, Kuja, speak to me!"

The Rat-woman gave the spear another shove. "Giving this filth the death he deserved, I saw him attack you, Zidane, don't deny it!"

Kuja felt something give inside him; it was suddenly very hard to breath.

(KUJA!!!!)

"We were playing, Freya stop! This is a misunderstanding!"

Zidane….He tried to say. Something bubbled up into his throat, spilling past his lips. (Zidane….I can't breathe….)

Mikato panicked.

The world was closing around him, desperation. 'I don't want to die….Not like this.'

Air….Air…Air….his starved body shrieked.

(Hold on, Kuja, Dagger's coming! HOLD ON!!! DON'T YOU DIE!!) Zidane was….crying?

He wanted to ask why, but it suddenly took too much energy to even form a thought.

(Kuja, Kuja PLEASE, don't leave us!) Mikato was crying too.

'Mikato doesn't cry….'

(I do, please Kuja…We need you here!)

He was so tired…..So very, very tired.

His tail gave a weak little twitch, sticky blood ran down his side and ran from his mouth, and it spurted around the spear.

(Kuja, please, PLEASE!)

He knew Zidane was talking to him out loud as well, but couldn't focus enough on it to hear him.

Was this what it felt like to die?

Mikato screamed in his mind. (NO!! STAY, KUJA, STAY!!!)

Quietly, he considered the things he's regret, the emotions he'd left for later to express….The things he'd left unsaid, figuring he'd have forever to say them.

A barrier around his heart shattered, and Kuja accepted all the emotions he'd hidden behind it to protect himself.

(Lov you both…) he muttered vaguely, hoping they heard.

(**_KUJA!!!!!!!!!) _**

And then there was nothing.

A/N: I was inspired. Nods thoughtfully It's all Jess's fault. ((You better review this time)) Does Kuja live? Does he not? Well…Looks a bit uncomfortable I don't know? I think he will. Nods Hope you all liked it.


End file.
